


Grimm Tales

by SerenityShadows



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. He leaned forward and dragged his nose along the side of Nick's neck, breathing the scent unique to Nick in and groaned lowly in his throat, now in tandem with that scent. He could find it anywhere in a crowd. Always drawing him toward it, like a wolf to red. No pun intended.</p><p>"What do you know about Mating Seasons?" </p><p>2. The first time Monroe noticed them was when Nick was in the hospital after the Siegbarste incident. Most of his tan skin had been covered by sterile white bandages because of which Monroe had a hard time trying to tell his wolf to calm down. The scent of Sickness, Death and Blood, not to mention the traces of the Siegbarste on Nick that still lingered made his hackles rise, had filled his nose but the underlying tang of chemical burned his nostrils. </p><p>3. She couldn't have been more than 8, shivering and huddling close to the warmth of his jacket and Monroe’s chest. She was drenched with rain water and mud. As much as Monroe’s nose was screaming at him to put her down and get the scent of blood and muck away before he could lose control, he just couldn't let go of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pon Farr, Grimm Style

**Author's Note:**

> Not all tags apply to each chapter. Every chapter will have a different rating so I'll post up here in the notes what it is.
> 
> This chapter is M.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Wait, WHAT!?"   
  
Monroe growled into his phone, tugging at his collar. He was already feeling the heat he dreaded every year. "Listen. I need you to stay away from me for a few days. Okay? I can't explain it right now but just stay away." He hung up the phone, tossing it in the direction of his workbench and quickly made his way upstairs into his bedroom. He quickly shed his clothes and stepped into his shower, turning the cold water on Full-Blast. He groaned when it did nothing to contain the fire crawling through his skin.   
  
"Stupid Biology." Monroe muttered, pressing his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower. "Some animals get to do it for fun but No! Blutbad's just had to get the stupid genetic imperative to breed."   
  
Just the _saying_ the word _Breed_ , had Monroe already panting and fighting off the inevitable hard-on. Because the word made him think of Mating, thinking of Mating led to Mates, Mates led to thoughts of Nick and wasn't that just peachy? A Blutbad lusting after a Grimm. Monroe's mom would be furious at him for even considering the Grimm attractive. But, man was Monroe justified. Those piercing gray eyes of Nick's, that could go from mischievous to deathly serious in an instant. Instantly, images of Nick made their way into Monroe's mind. One of him bent over Monroe's workbench, begging and panting. And, Monroe's personal favorite though he vehemently denied to even himself about it, The Grimm spread out submissively on his bed in nothing but red boxers.  The Grimm's face was like a piece of art that you weren't allowed to touch but you wanted to so badly anyway. The way the man's shoulders filled out that leather jacket he favored so much. Monroe imagined leaning in to lick at Nick's neck and felt his teeth elongate. He could almost smell the aftershave that Nick wore every day as he muzzled closer to the FantasyNick's neck.   
  
Wait, that was Nick's aftershave! 

Monroe immediately was pulled back to the real world. He sniffed the air, slightly surprised and then again not by the smell of his own arousal. He looked down and he had fisted his now hard cock. He let go with a grimace and smelled the air again, convinced he was imagining Nick's scent. But when the wolf inside of him growled in lust and screamed for him to Mate, he knew he hadn't been. He growled and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and stalking down the stairs. Nick was pounding on the door and shouting out his name. Monroe quickly opened the door and yanked him inside. Growling still, he pinned the now confused Grimm against the wall.   
  
"I told you to stay away, Nick." Monroe managed to not growl long enough to bite out the warning.  
  
"And, you didn't tell me why." Nick countered hotly. A rush of red spread across his cheeks when he noticed that Monroe was in nothing but a towel. His eyes followed a water droplet as it made it's way down the Clockmaker's chest and a small rush of arousal surged up but Nick tampered it down. "I was worried." He said, not commenting on the towel.  
  
Monroe certainly didn't not hear the words but he  was too focused on the blood that made Nick's cheeks flush to make a good response and the whiff of arousal he caught coming from the Grimm. The Wolf in him snarled and snapped at the back of his mind to Scent the Grimm and try as he might, Monroe really couldn't think of a reason not too.  He leaned forward and dragged his nose along the side of Nick's neck, breathing the scent unique to Nick in and groaned lowly in his throat, now in tandem with that scent. He could find it anywhere in a crowd. Always drawing him toward it, like a wolf to red. No pun intended.  
  
"What do you know about Mating Seasons?" He bit out tersely, pulling himself back from the sweet trembling that Nick did.   
  
"Uh...Wolves have one?" Nick managed to say, unknowingly swamped by the pheromones that Monroe was emitting. He wasn't too sure of what was going on with Monroe but the arousal that now was sweeping through him wasn't exactly forced. "I'm guessing Blutbads have one."  
  
Monroe nodded, slowly fangs beginning to show. "You need to leave now." He forced out, ignoring the Wolf's outraged cry as he said it. As much as Monroe wanted him to stay,  he was not going to force himself on the delectable, mouth-watering Grimm. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Nick asked, ignoring the warning, concerned for his friend.   
  
"Just peachy." Monroe said sarcastically. "I have to deal with the unrelenting urge to hump the nearest table leg because I choose to live away from any female Blutbaden who'd rather tear me apart then let me breed them for the next few days and I have to deal with a really infuriating Grimm who is so naive that he walked into a Blutbad's den while he's in a constant state of Rut."  
  
 He slammed one of his hands into the wall, near Nick's ear to intimidate the latter but he just blinked up at the Clockmaker. Unfazed  "A Grimm who really needs to leave now before I can't control myself and throw him on the ground, tear off his clothes and ram my dick into him so hard that he can't walk until next week without giving him a chance to say no." Monroe added hoping the threat of sex with a man would scare the Grimm into leaving.   
  
"Uh." was all that Nick could manage to say as a tidal wave of lust washed over him. It pretty much tore Monroe's threat to pieces because apparently the Grimm was a kinky son of a bitch.   
  
 Monroe growled looking him, dead in the eye. "Last chance to leave, Nick, because we do this and there's no going back. I'm fighting really powerful instincts right now that make me want to mark you and keep you chained to my bed until the Wolf is sated which just a warning, takes a lot. I won't be able to let you go." He tightened his one-handed hold on Nick's wrists to emphasize  his point.   
  
Nick let out a small moan, surging up to slant his lips over Monroe's. The Clockmaker snarled into the kiss and grabbed the slimmer man's hips, hoisting him up and making the Grimm wrap his legs around Monroe's waist.  
  
They barely made it up the stairs. The minute the door to his bedroom closed behind him, Monroe had Nick pinned to the door. Somewhere along the way, Nick had lost his jacket and Monroe set about to getting the rest of his clothes off. Nick wasn't making it easy though as he kept trying to pull Monroe in to kiss him, hindering Monroe's progress. Eventually, Monroe growled at him in frustration and slammed Nick's hands over his head, holding them in place.  
  
Nick froze and actually whimpered. Monroe growled even more and practically tore Nick's shirt off, leaving miles of unmarked tanned skin that begged to have claw marks pressed into it. Monroe shivered then ducked down to bite at one Nick's nipples, slowly trailing one of his claws down hard enough to leave light scratches.  
  
"Monroe!" Nick gasped, hands tugging at Monroe's hold on his wrists.

Another wave of lust crashed into him when he realized Monroe was holding them both up just by the strength in one of his hands. Monroe gave an answering growl and licked his way back up to Nick's chin. He pulled away, earning another whimper from Nick. Monroe rumbled in pleasure and stared directly in Nick's eyes, watching as the gray pupils blew and grew dark. Monroe smiled wickedly then swept in, claiming Nick's mouth as his own. They battled for a bit but it was clear to them both who was in charge. Nick quickly gave up the fight and surrendered to Monroe's probing tongue but he was far from passive, grinding his hips into the Clockmaker's.   
  
Said Clockmaker pulled back with a snarl then yanked Nick forward and threw him on to his bed. He took a second to appreciate the sight of Nick on his bed before diving for the Grimm's pants and wrestling with the man's belt. He yanked it off and threw it off to the side, grinning savagely as he attacked Nick's pants.  
  
Nick's eyes widened when he belatedly remembered what he was wearing under his jeans.

 "Monroe, wa-" Nick started to warn but Monroe's growl stopped him mid word.

  
Monroe's mind at this point was a mixture of human and Wolf instincts. Seeing the deep red of Nick's boxers, the wolf took over completely. He growled deep within his chest and suddenly, Nick was turned around onto his stomach with his jeans hanging halfway off his ass. He groaned, hanging his head panting waiting to see what the Wolf was going to do next. 

God but the man was gorgeous, breathing heavily head bowed submissively. The Wolf snarled at him to mark the man and The Human complied, biting at the back of the Grimm's neck. He could smell very faint traces of something flowery, something not Him and growled, sealing his teeth over the base of his Mate's neck. He ignored his Mate's groan of pleasure and didn't let go until he tasted blood and even at that, didn't let go until he smelt his Mate's arousal intensify. He growled again and bit his way down. He gently pulled his Mate's butt cheeks apart and nuzzled at the ring of muscle they protected.   
  
His Mate groaned and pushed back. The Wolf growled happily at being able to pleasure it's Mate. The Wolf licked at the muscle and pushed a finger in, preparing his mate for him. Soon he was up to three fingers and his Mate was practically begging for the Wolf to replace them with his cock. And, he was not one to deny his mate.   
  
He quickly pushed his towel off and pushed in slowly not wanting to hurt his Mate. He stopped, panting at feeling his Mate's tightness. The Human screamed at The Wolf to stop and let Nick adjust and the Wolf agreed if only to make sure it's Mate was okay.   
  
"M-Monroe!" his Mate cried out. "Please! More!"

Who was the Wolf to deny it's Mate, especially when he was begging so prettily? He began moving faster and harder to appease his mate who voiced his pleasure loudly and then, even the Wolf lost control. Fur sprouted and fingers became claws and he saw through reddened eyes. He was careful to not hurt his Mate as he gripped his hips and pounded into him. His Mate cried out sweetly in pleasure and the scent of his arousal flooded the room as  he came. The tightening of his Mate's muscles had the Wolf cresting right behind him. He let out a high howl, that if any Blutbaden were nearby would know that this Blutbad reformed or not, had found his mate and was going to celebrate his find.  
  
A few days later,  
  
"So is your Pon Farr over yet?" Nick asked, voice wrecked as he stroked Monroe's hair. Somewhere in between blowjobs and wild sex, Monroe had ended up sprawled over Nick.  
  
Monroe looked up and glared at him. "Did you really just liken Mating Season to Star Trek!? Really?"   
  
Nick shrugged and Monroe huffed, head going back Nick's chest.    
  
"So when's your next Pon Farr?"   
  
Monroe just groaned and shut Nick up by kissing him.


	2. Famiglia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is G. I saw the prompt for a kid fic and I just really wanted to write BB!Wolf and Papa!Monroe taking care of her so yeah.
> 
> (And I don't speak Italian so all the Italian has English definitions next to it. I was using Google translate so I'm sorry if I offend any natural speakers. it wasn't my intention.
> 
> And, I know Carmencita is more of a Spanish first name but I really liked the name so yeah.)

She couldn’t have been more than 8, shivering and huddling close to the warmth of his jacket and Monroe’s chest. She was drenched with rain water and mud. As much as Monroe’s nose was screaming at him to put her down and get the scent of blood and muck away before he could lose control, he just couldn’t let go of her. He could hear the sirens rushing in their direction and let out a quiet thanks.

The day had been one of those days where the skies were darker than dark, constantly splitting open and letting gallons of water down on Portland. Monroe had wanted to stay home and work on his clocks but he’d gotten a call from one of his clients, asking him to come out and look at her Antique Grandfather clock because it hadn’t been working right. Mrs. Gregory had always been one of his favorites because she reminded him of his mother so he had gone to her house and fixed the clock. She had offered to let him sleep on her couch, since it was late and dark but he’d wanted to get back home. He was about halfway home when an SUV a few cars in front of him had swerved and hit the concrete road divider. Another car clipped it and then stopped, making the car directly in front of Monroe pull up short and skid into the second car. He had braked hard but still hit the car in front of him. He’d made it out of his Bug in one piece and could smell the blood of the other accident victims. The Wolf had snarled when he smelt his own emitting from a rapidly healing gash on his side but then the scent of a young girl had hit him. He could sense her fear and hear her cries but the thing that got him most, was her heartbeat. It was beating fast, faster than normal. The Wolf, for once, hadn’t reacted violently and howled in anger at her pain. Monroe had almost immediately begun searching for her. He found her under some debris from the cars nd pulled her out before even more could fall on her. She immediately had latched on to him, for reasons Monroe couldn’t fathom.

            The little girl was still clinging to him tightly when the paramedics showed up. They took her away and she began to cry, reaching out for him as they walked away. He ended up siting on the back of the ambulance next to her as they looked her over. They were expecting a few bruises and cuts and were all surprised to find old bruises and scars along with the new ones. Monroe explained to them, when they all shot him nasty looks, that he had just found her on the bank and had nothing to do with it. They were placated and began looking him over. They sent him off toward the cops to give them his statement. As he was walking away, the little girl, still not speaking to anyone, came barreling at him and grabbed on to his legs. She wouldn’t leave his side for anything.

            He was at the station before he finally found out the little girl’s name, Carmencita Rossi, and that her parents had died in the crash. The policemen on duty had also told him that according to the bruises, she had been systematically abused since she was about 2. The Wolf in Monroe howled out in Anger and wanted to kill her parents over again.

            “What’s going to happen to her?” He asked the policemen he was talking to, _Wu_ his brain supplied, looking at the room where she was, coloring and ignoring the policewomen that was trying to get her to talk to her.

            Wu looked over at the girl and shook his head. “Most likely if we can’t find any other family members that can take her, she’ll probably end up in the Foster system.”

            Monroe winced but when Carmencita looked up at him and smiled widely, he couldn’t help but smile back at her.

            “Monroe?”

            Monroe quickly turned in his chair, hearing the Grimm’s voice and before he could open his mouth, Nick was touching the side of his face where some pretty bad bruising was. “Damn, Monroe. What the hell happened to you?” Monroe totally blamed the shiver that it caused on the pain. Yeah, totally because of the pain.

            “Bad accident on the highway.” Wu said before Monroe could. He pointed at Monroe with his pen. “Hero boy here managed to get that little girl over there,” he motioned at Carmencita. “Out of the wreckage before it crushed her.”  

            “I’m not a hero.” Monroe said quickly. He looked at Nick out of the corner and saw the Grimm’s eyes widen then smile brightly at him and blushed slightly.

            “You are, to her.” Wu said as Carmencita came running toward Monroe from the room, the policewoman chasing after her. Carmencita stumbled as she ran then began to fall. Monroe jumped out of the seat and hit the floor on his knees, grabbing her before she hit the ground. Carmencita immediately hugged him tightly. Nick looked at them, completely shocked as the girl just hugged tighter to Monroe when the policewoman tried to take her away.

            “ _Famiglia_.(Family)” She said happily making everyone freeze around them. Everyone besides Monroe was frozen because that was the first thing she had said since getting to the station. Monroe was frozen because now that the girl was clean of the mud and grim, he could smell her true scent and she was a Blutbad, a pup but still a Blutbad, and the fact that he knew the word she had spoken. 

            “Hey, someone get a translator.” Monroe vaguely heard Wu say.

            “Wait,” He said, waving the suggestion away. “Carmencita.” He said gently pulling her away from him so that she stood on her own. She looked up at him with a huge smile. He smiled gently back. “ _Avete qualche altra famiglia?_ ( _Do you have any other family_ )?.” He could fell everyone’s shock as the Italian came from his lips. In his defense, he _had_ lived in Italy for a few years before settling in Portland. Picking up the language hadn’t been that hard.

            She frowned and shook her head. “ _No, era solo mamma e papà e me._ _Siamo stati gli unici.(No, it was just mom and dad and me. We were the only ones)_.”

            “Monroe?” Nick’s voice asked from behind him.

            “She doesn’t have any other family.” Monroe answered, tone betraying his deep sadness at the admission.

            “You have to ask her about the abuse.” Nick said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Monroe felt warmth flow through the contact and shuddered but asked anyway.

            She froze eyes wide but nodded at him and held out her arm, pulling back her sleeve. There were cigarette burns and deep scars all along her arm. Monroe’s hands clenched into fists and Nick gripped tighter on his shoulder, feeling Monroe tensing.

            “She said she was punished for not doing things right when her parents told her to do something.” Monroe added and could feel a few of the Officers anger, which only fueled his.

            “Tell her that she’s safe now and they can’t hurt her anymore.”

            “ _Sei al sicuro ora,_ Carmencita _. Non possono farti del male più_.” Monroe said at Nick’s urging and she smiled up at him.

            “ _Lo so_. (I know).” She answered softly, looking up as a woman in a business suit walked in.

            “She’s from CPS.” Nick whispered low enough for only Monroe to hear and Monroe gave a quick nod to signal that he’d heard.

            “Carmencita, _Hai bisogna di andare con la gentile signora._ _(You need to go with the nice lady)._ ” He said nodding at the women in the suit.

            Carmencita looked up at him with hurt and tearful eyes. “ _Ma, voglio stare con te!_ _(But, I want to stay with you.)_ ” She said tugging on his sleeve.

            Monroe swallowed, throat dry with emotion. The Wolf whimpered at her pain but Monroe knew that he couldn’t take her. He was not a father by any means. He had never wanted a pack and he couldn’t give her what she needed. “ _So che si desidera_. _Ma, non puoi stare con me. Devi andare ad una bella famiglia che posse prendersi cura di voi._ _(I know that you want to. But, you can’t stay with me. You have to go to a nice family who can take care of you.)_ ”

            “Y-you visit me, yes?” She asked in broken English, letting go of his sleeve. Monroe nodded even as the CPS woman took her and spoke in low Italian to her. When the women looked back up, her face rippled as she nodded at Monroe and he was immediately relieved to see that she was a _Hüterkinder_. She would make sure that Carmencita was in a good home, maybe even somewhere that was near Monroe.

About 15 minutes or so later, Monroe was free to go and was halfway out the door when Nick jogged up from disappearing after Carmencita had left and offered him a ride home. Monroe agreed since his Bug was now towed to a nearby shop and he was dog-tired, no pun intended. He dozed on the way to his house and only roused when Nick gently shook him awake.

“She was Blutbaden, wasn’t she?” Nick asked, softly letting go of Monroe’s shoulder. The latter hummed out an affirmation and they fell into a companionable silence as they walked to Monroe’s house.

Nick stood there somewhat awkwardly as Monroe opened the door. “The CPS women. She was a creature.”

“A _Hüterkinder_.” Monroe said tiredly, ushering him in. “it means Guardian of Children. They take care of kids like Carmencita when their parents are killed or when they leave their kids.”

“She’s in good hands, then.”

Monroe nodded, flopping down on the couch. Nick sat down, moving Monroe’s feet until they were situated over his lap and fiddled with something in his jacket before tossing a card at Monroe’s chest. “She gave me that before she left. Said it was for you.”

Monroe picked it up and turned it over and chuckled at the message. 

_I will be putting Carmencita in a Wieder-Blubaden household not far from where you live. The parents are named DeWitt and want to meet you once she is settled, please contact me whenever you are free to do so. Also thank your Grimm friend for finding them._

Monroe froze at the last part, looking up at Nick whom smiled sheepishly and scratched at the back of his neck.

“I saw the way you looked at her, like she was family. So when you were getting processed, I flagged down the _Hüterkinder_ and told her about the DeWitt’s. They live a few blocks away from here on Rosalind Street.” He said in way of explanation. “I figured if she was close by, you and she could see each other more often.”

Monroe just blinked a few times at Nick before surging up and pulling the man across him. Once Nick’s head was close enough, Monroe immediately dove for his lips and kissed him. Nick let out a surprised huff but immediately responded. When they pulled apart a few minutes later, Nick had a slight starry-eyed look in his eyes and if Monroe had a tail in human form, it would have been wagging. They both broke down laughing and Nick settled his head on Monroe’s chest.

 _Famiglia,_ Monroe thought looking at the message again. _Famiglia, indeed._  


	3. Tatuaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one is M. It has knotting but I don't go into a lot of detail so it's not very graphic.
> 
> Nick with ink, all i have to say for this one.

The first time Monroe noticed them was when Nick was in the hospital after the Siegbarste incident. Most of his tan skin had been covered by sterile white bandages because of which Monroe had a hard time trying to tell his wolf to calm down. He still wasn't exactly sure whether it was seeing the Grimm injured or seeing _Nick_  injured that had made it claw at his control. The scent of Sickness, Death and Blood, not to mention the traces of the Siegbarste on Nick that still lingered made his hackles rise, had filled his nose but the underlying tang of chemical burned his nostrils.   
  
"What is that?" He managed to finally ask which had caused Nick to quirk an eyebrow at him.  "That Smell."

  
"Uh, Monroe. If you haven't noticed, we're in a hospital." Nick had replied looking as if Monroe was the crazy one.   
  
Monroe had rolled his eyes. "I know that, Nick. That smell. The one like...like ink."  
  
"Oh," Nick had actually blushed, which had the Wolf been an actual being, its head would have been tilted. "I have some tattoos."   
  
"Oh," Monroe had taken it in stride even though, he'd had to adjust himself subtly at the thought of seeing swirls of dark ink on Nick which of course led to thinking about seeing other kinds of Marks on the Grimm had his pants feeling a little tighter. "Awesome, now you're even more of a badass Grimm." Monroe had snarked sarcastically which had caused Nick to laugh and then, that had been that.  
  
The second time he had noticed had been a few weeks later. Nick, yet again, had ended up in the hospital after a run in with a non-Weider Blutbad. Nick had been bitching about an IA investigation because of Nick's seemingly apparent talent for drawing trouble. At this rate, they were going to give him a medal. Monroe had slightly tuned him out because of the Wolf's need to assure itself that its _pack_ was okay. The near uncontrollable urge to go after the Blutbad that had dared to hurt his friend had caused him to jerk his eyes away from Nick's neck and settle on his wrist where a scrawl of black lettering was nearly hidden by a medical bracelet. 

  
Nick had caught him looking and had lifted up his arm, pushed back the bracelet and turned his wrist over. 

  
“They’re my parents’ names.” He had said quietly, thumbing over the Kanjis. “I got them when I was 17. I found a guy who would do it since I was underage. Aunt Marie was pissed.”  
  
Monroe had to chuckle at that, though even the thought of Marie Kessler still scared the shit out of him. “Yeah, know that feeling.”

He had then proceeded to cheer Nick up by talking about getting a piecing in an ill-advised place then having to deal with an infection and his mother nearly ripping it out. While Monroe had been talking, Nick’s tone while talking about his parents and the way he kept rubbing the skin where his tattoo was had been forefront in Monroe’s mind and the Wolf had decided at that exact moment that the Grimm was going to be his Mate, no doubt, no hesitation.  
  
The third time Monroe noticed them, about a year to the day Nick had come barging into his life, it had resulted in their current predicament.  
  
“ _Monroe_.” Nick gasped, hands clutching at Monroe’s shoulders as the taller man pinned him to the door. Monroe just growled, eyes blood-red and focused on Nick’s newest tattoo.  
  
“ _Stay_.” Monroe snarled thrusting Nick’s shoulders hard into the thick wooden door to enforce his point. He barely waited for Nick’s nod before his knees hit the floor and he was sniffing at a few thick black lines decorating Nick’s upper left hip. He reveled in Nick’s shudder as he licked at the salty skin under and around the ink. He growled when his exploration was hindered by Nick’s jeans and immediately remedied the situation by shredding the zipper with his claws. He smirked at Nick’s moan and began pulling at the Grimm’s way too tight jeans, only to be floored at the sight before him. There spanning from the top of Nick’s hip to the top of his leg was the outline of a wolf’s head, bent back in howl to a non-existent moon.  
  
“C-Commando?” Monroe dumbly asked, more entranced by the full tattoo than anything but no red-blooded man could ignore the fact their partner had one less obstacle in the way of mutual gratification.  
  
“Kinda had to.” Nick managed to say between pants. “Too sore from the Tat.”  
  
“Oh,” Monroe said, eyes returning to the Tattoo and then his blood was boiling again and the Wolf surged up, demanding to be let free. Monroe beat it back down with some effort but his tongue immediately peeked out and he laved Nick’s hip, causing the Grimm to shudder again.

  
“You what know this means, right?” He asked between licks. “This means you’re mine.”  
  
Nick shuddered once again but not from the overstimulation on his hip. “I was h-hoping you’d say that. Otherwise, I’d have to get it removed and that would’ve been painful.” He managed a weak laugh.  
  
“No!” Monroe snarled again, shocking Nick. “ _Mine_.”  
  
At that moment, The Wolf snapped and the next thing Nick knew, they were stumbling their way to the stairs with Monroe, on the verge of morphing, tearing at his shirt which resulted in Nick sprawled slightly awkwardly on the stairs. Not, of course that the Grimm was going to complain one bit. Monroe growled out his approval when he finally got Nick’s shirt off of him and went for his chest, paying a lot of attention to his nipples. Nick groaned and moaned as Monroe made his way down his chest, biting and sucking dark marks as he went, hindered by Nick’s attempts to get his own clothes. Finally, Monroe, sans shirt and jeans, pulled Nick’s jeans all the way off and got to his cock but the Clockmaker only gave it a few teasing licks before making his way even further down.  
  
“M-Mon _roe_.” Nick’s voice cracked in need, hands clenching and unclenching on the stair rail for support as the Clockmaker tongued at his entrance then speared inside of it. Monroe groaned as Nick clenched down on his tongue and reluctantly pulled back, ignoring Nick’s whimper.  
  
“Have to get you ready. Don’t want to hurt you. It’s either this or my fingers.”  
  
“F-Fingers.” Nick whimpered, hands finding purchase on Monroe’s shoulders and pulled the wolf up near his face. “What about c-condoms?”  
  
Monroe cursed, laying his forehead on Nick’s shoulder. “Fuck. Bedroom dresser. Upstairs.”  
  
“Too far.” Nick groaned. “I’m clean.”  
  
“Me, too.” Monroe said, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Nick’s shoulder. “Blutbads can’t get STD’s.”  
  
“Really?” Nick said before flipping them back over so that he was on top. “So does that mean we won’t ever need condoms?”  
  
Monroe was stunned for a few seconds then chuckled darkly and slipped a finger into him slowly to derail the mischief he could see brewing in Nick’s eyes, massaging at Nick’s inner tissue but soon that wasn’t enough for Nick who kept pushing down on the finger. Monroe groaned adding another and another until Nick was practically fucking himself on them.  
  
“Enough!” He said pulling his fingers away from Nick who whimpered again, trying to find reason which was hard when the Grimm looked so delectable, flush high on his cheeks.  “Nick, if we do this, it means you’re mine forever.” He finally managed to say, settling his hands on Nick’s hip. “It also means I’m going to try to breed you.”  
  
Nick whined high in his throat and leaned forward to kiss him, deeply. He pulled back and licked his lips before turning around and presenting Monroe with a complete view of his ass. “Monroe, just fuck me already.”  
  
Monroe growled, so deep it couldn’t be fully human, seeing Nick in such a submissive pose. “This is going to hurt.” He warned but Nick just nodded and widened his stance. Monroe snarled and lined up his cock with Nick’s entrance before pushing in slowly. Nick was slightly ashamed at how well his body adjusted but feeling the impact of Monroe fully seated in his body, he got over it pretty fast and began to push back against Monroe who began to pull out then push back in, slowly, tortuously slow.  
  
“H-harder.” Nick whined, fingernails gouging the wood of the stairs as he tried to get Monroe to go even faster. When one of Monroe’s hands came up to grab the back of his neck to keep him from squirming, Nick had a flash of insight. He remembered seeing an obscure reference to this in the Blutbad book his aunt had left him. It had referenced Wolf packs in the wild and how many of the Blutbad behaviors stemmed from them. One of the behaviors was the wolves would bite their mate’s neck to mark them and prove their dominance. Nick, with Monroe’s hand still on his neck, tilted his head to the side and stretched out, immediately feeling vulnerable but it got the reaction he was hoping for.  
  
Monroe snarled and began to move faster within him, finding his prostate almost on reflex. Nick groaned and arched his back, making his neck stretch even more. Soon, Nick felt his orgasm coming and chocked out a sound. Monroe moved the hand that was covering Nick's tattoo and in a solid grip, began jerking him off.   
  
"Monroe!" Nick shouted when he came and slumped bonelessly against the stairs, Monroe still hard inside of him. He pushed himself back up and tilted his neck. "Breed me." He said hoping it was the right thing to say.  
  
Monroe snarled again pausing in his licking of Nick's seed off his hand. He moved his hands to grasp at Nick's hips before sliding all the way in to the hilt. "Stay still." He commanded as he felt his knot start to expand.   
  
Nick groaned and disobeyed the order to squirm in pleasure. Monroe growled and pulled the Grimm up to his knees. He nosed along Nick's shoulder relishing in the shiver it caused then found the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and bit down hard enough to break the skin.  
  
Nick gasped and once again went limp as Monroe came and came and came inside of him.  He let go of Nick's neck and licked at the blood that welled up. "Mine." He said contently and tiredly as they slumped against the wall panting.   
  
"Yours." Nick agreed leaning against Monroe's chest.  
  
They sat there for awhile, just basking and if Monroe's hand got a little friendly with Nick's hip, he wasn't going to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> These are all fills I did for the Grimm-kink.


End file.
